


You're my Happiest Memory

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, and then way post-canon, the death is from old age its not super bad i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: Shuu & Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu & Shuu.The two of them and the quiet of the island.





	1. Chapter 1

“…And if you loop it like this…” Shuu was talking cheerfully as he tied the last of the flowers’ stems together, “…and you get a flower crown! I used to make them all the time before.” The island native smiled brightly and Hakuryuu, who was sitting next to him on the grass, a perplexed expression on his face at his own chain of flowers, which was much messier than Shuu’s. The white haired boy frowned, “…I think I did something wrong.” Shuu started laughing, leaning forward to drop his completed flower crown on the other boy’s head, “I’ve had a lot of practice. My sister wanted whole sets of flower jewelry every day, so I got pretty good.” While Hakuryuu reached up to gently touch the petals of the crown on his head, Shuu took the half finished crown from his hands and started to weave more flowers into it, humming a little. Above them, the puffy white clouds drifted across the blue sky, pushed by the breeze off of the ocean and occasionally going in front of the sun, making light shadows fall across the two boys for a second.

Shuu made a triumphant sound and held up the finished flower chain, “Now try to make a crown.” He set it down in Hakuryuu’s paler hands, and the owner of said hands frowned a little again, “…How did you do it again?”

            “Like this.” Shuu scooted a little closer, the grass crinkling underneath him, demonstrating with the two stems, “…you pull it under, and be careful not to break them, and twist…and done!” The loosely tied stems came apart when he took his hands away, and Shuu looked up smile at Hakuryuu, “Now you try, just like that.” Biting his lower lip in concentration, the white haired boy did as Shuu had shown, his fingers slightly shaking from the effort to not break the stems. After a minute, he held up the finished, slightly lopsided, crown, and Shuu laughed good-naturedly again, making Hakuryuu blush slightly as he ducked under his hands so the crown ended up on Shuu’s head, “Now we match!” He laughed for a little longer, before noticing how Hakuryuu had gone quiet, “What is it?”

            “Its nothing.”

A cloud moved across the sun again, causing them to be cast into shadow as Shuu gave him a knowing look, “Hakuryuu.” The other boy didn’t say anything, even glancing down at his lap instead of looking him in the eye, so Shuu sighed. Leaning forward, he lightly pressed his lips to Hakuryuu’s forehead, before drawing back as the other boy snapped his head up, blushing even more.

            “What was that for?”

            “Because you’re being an idiot again.” Shuu said bluntly, “You always think too hard about depressing things.” The flower crown that Hakuryuu had made was starting to come apart, some of the smaller flowers already falling into Shuu’s black hair and down onto his shirt.

            “…Got it.” Hakuryuu sounded a little sheepish at being caught, but Shuu laughed, leaning forward again as the cloud was pushed away from the sun by the ocean breezes, “Good.”


	2. My Memories will Be History

Hakuryuu’s hair is more grey than the platinum-silver it had been before, and his hair was actually shorter, like he had finally gotten regular hair cuts. He was sitting down on the crumbling stone ruins, of what once had been a city over looking the ocean, dark eyes half closed so someone might he think he had fallen asleep looking at the waves. Despite that, he looks up, like he can some how hear Shuu’s soundless footsteps on the chipped stones. He smiles, and leans against his cane like he’s going to try to get up, but Shuu is faster and sits down next to him so he wont feel like he has to, “How was the boat ride?”

            “Bumpy—was it always that bumpy?” In contrast to Shuu’s voice, Hakuryuu’s had changed, and now was undeniably older, “Ha, or is it just me? It might be my bones now, but I think I scared some poor sailor because it brought up my temper.” Next to him, the islander giggled quietly at the mental image, which in turn made Hakuryuu smile, “I bet they’re wondering what an old man like me is doing, visiting an island like this.” Carefully, like he was still being cautious about touching Shuu—ironic, the spirit thought to himself, as he watched from the corner of his eye, as Hakuryuu put one hand, wrinkled and thinner than it had been before, over Shuu’s tan hand. Like it had been for years, Hakuryuu’s skin was pale, paler than the grey stone they were sitting on, and Shuu curled his hand so Hakuryuu would have to move his fingers to hold on to it more.

            “I’m sure they think you have something important to do.”

            “They must think so—all they said was on this island was ancient history.” The old man sighed deeply, his eyes, the color the only thing unchanged about his appearance, moving to the rolling blue waves, “Oh well. They wouldn’t understand anyways.” He sounded nonplussed, “Hmph.” He must have seen Shuu’s smile turn sad out of the corner of his eye, and he shifted in his seat to look at him, lifting his free hand to brush dark strands of hair out of Shuu’s face, “What’s with that long face?”

Leaning slightly into the hand, Shuu let out a small sigh of his own, “I sometimes forget how fast time can pass.” Hakuryuu paused, so he continued, pulling away from the hand and taking his hand away from the one on the bench. Both of them lifted up to hold the pale hand that had previously been brushing hair out of his eyes, “I’m unchanged. I’ll be here, as long as this island stands—maybe even after this place sinks into the oceans, and I’ll be a ghost on the rock sticking out of the water that had once been a mountain.” His eyes had closed while he had been talking, holding Hakuryuu’s hand, “…And I forget how time can move so fast.”

The feeling of Hakuryuu’s fingers curling over his own made Shuu open his eyes, “…You’ve been thinking a lot.” His voice was quiet, though it had steadily been getting quieter for years, “About this?” When Shuu nodded, Hakuryuu gently pulled his hand away, before turning again to reach over to his other side, revealing a flower crown in his frail hands, “It seems silly to show you how I finally got the hang of making them.” Lifting his hands, he put it on Shuu’s head, watching the boy reach up tentatively and brush the white petals with the tips of his fingers, “…You did.” He smiled again, slowly, and Hakuryuu could still the edges of his eyes were crinkled like he was trying not to cry, “Congratulations, you’ve perfected flower crown making.” He laughed a little, leaning forward to gently press a kiss to Hakuryuu’s nose, “Thank you.” The breeze off of the ocean stirred the wild flowers and pushed the white clouds across the sky, occasionally drifting in front of the sun to cast shadows across the ruins for a minute. Almost soundlessly, Shuu reached down and put his hand over Hakuryuu’s, “Thank you for everything…” He said, while both of them looked out across the ocean, his voice a whisper, “…Hakuryuu.”


End file.
